ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Screamers
History Immediately following the Death of Magic, the powerful city-state of Vircastoria was left in a state of utter chaos. Being a society that fully relied upon magic in nearly every aspect of their society, the Vircastoria rulers decided to go to war, to secure lands with valuable, natural resources. Their target was Ebonfort, far to the east of them. So using what power they had left, the devout Vircastorians began their holy crusade to conquer their fiendish foes. They drove their army east, conquering every small empire, city-state, and village along the way, forcing them into their ever growing army. None refused, for to do so meant death in an already deadly time. The massive army finally reached Ebonfort, suspecting an easy win. But they'd underestimated their enemy. The Ebonfort and her armies had never relied on magic in their entire history. Yes, they'd used it, but never depended on it. The Ebon Knights decimated the army in less than two days, completely shattering it. The leaders from Vircastoria were slaughtered. Many of those that had been conquered and forced to fight pleaded with Ebonfort to take them in. But they were turned away, for the Ebon Knights wanted nothing to do with those that lost. They were driven back west, to the monster filled plains, and told they'd be executed if they came onto Ebonfort territory again. These survivors managed to endure and adapt to life in these harsh lands, creating their own tribes. After many harsh years, they began to conduct raids on settlements, always beginning them with their signature war cries. This is how they became known as the Screamers. Society The Screamers are a combined culture of many nomadic tribes, known as the Kvaren amongst themselves. These tribes often differ greatly, and will often fight amongst each other, but have one thing in common, their enemy, the Ebonfort and Ebon Knights. The Screamers cover the largest territory of any culture in all of Tessanis. To outsiders this monster filled plain is known as the Valley of the Screamers, but the Screamers themselves, they know it in their own language as Kerawac, or Home. Social Structure Any tribe can be recognized by the Screamers as a whole, so long as they meet two conditions. First, they must have a Warlord that has killed a Knight of Sergeant Rank or higher, proven by them presenting the body and Sergeant Sash to an existing Warlord. Once that is done, the second condition is the Warlord must gain enough members and conduct a raid upon an Ebonfort territory. So long as the tribe to be survives the raid, it is considered a success, though the more people killed, the more goods stolen, the more property damaged, the more slaves take, the more successful it is. So long as a tribe is head by a single Warlord, the structure below them can vary greatly based on personal desire. Some prefer a democratic style, and others maintain strict ranks. Usually, though, a Warlord will have at least one Swordmaster and one Shadewalker. These are just the generic titles given typically to an incredibly strong warrior and a spy master. Swordmasters work as right hand generals and bodyguard to the Warlord, whereas Shadewalkers are more adept at scout work, information, and are often capable of spying both upon other tribes, and even the Ebonfort. It is believed there are several Shadewalkers within the capital at any given moment, or at the very least, an agent of them. Laws There are very few laws or rules within the entire culture of the Screamers. The few that exist though are unbending. No member may ever settle on a piece of land, they must always maintain their nomadic way. All Warlords are to attend the biannual Gathering, along with their Swordmasters and Shadewalkers. The Gathering is often used to plan out massive raids in which all tribes take part in, as well as bringing all the tribes together for festivities and the like. Often times disputes are saved for the Gathering, so that tribes or individuals may settle them in a public spectacle. Artists and merchants do well during a Gathering, especially slavers, and often marriages are saved for the grand festival. Language Most of the Screamers know Common, but they have their own language known as Chunaw as well. Chunaw is a combination of verbal words and sign language. It was originally developed for hunters to communicate with each other in silence while closing in on game. It has incorporated many natural sounds from the wilds into it, as those would be able to be used in secret while hunting. In the rare cases when outsiders hear it spoken, the most common of which is during a raid or when taken as a slave, the language often seems melodic and relaxing. Tribal Life The life of each tribe is a fairly simple one. Some members hunt, some gather and prepare the food, some are craftsmen, but all have a purpose. Survival in Kerawac. There are no lazy members in a tribe, for those often die early on, and if not, are put out on their own. It is incredibly rare that a Tribeless Screamer survives long. Each tribe follows their own nomadic migratory cycle, often repeating itself each year. It is up to the Warlord and the Tribe's personal preferences where they go. Family is a fairly loose term among the Screamers. Tribal bonds are closer than family ever could be. Until a child is an adult and has proven themselves in the Hunt, they are simply a tribal member. Once they are deemed an adult by the Warlord, they typically have one year to partake in the Hunt. During this time, the new adult is Tribeless. The Tribeless must carry out a solo hunt against one of the deadlier, or more difficult, prey in the land. They must then bring proof of their successful hunt before the Warlord of the Tribe they wish to join. Should the Warlord accept them, they are immediately a member of the Tribe. Tribal bonds are permanent so long as it least two members of the Tribe live. Should a member be the final survivor, they are considered Tribeless, and must once again perform the Hunt. Known Tribes The Blood Vines